parallel world
by QuillElizabeth
Summary: stork and random characters also obviously the other stormhawks are involved but mainly stork. plese, feel free to tell me what needs improving. basicly, finn is being evil, u'll have 2 read 2 find out why! i do not own any charecters apart from the OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Parallel world

Chapter 1: be careful what you wish for...

Ok before i begin, i own all OC characters, naming no names, comprende? thank yooh.

"Dude, havent you ever wondered why Stork is so creepy?" whispered Finn.

"He's not creepy, he's just different" hissed Piper.

"You're a girl, I wouldn't expect you to understand" he smirked.

"I can hear you ya know" pointed out Stork from the helm.

The room went silent as Finn crept off to the fridge, not saying a word.

At that moment, Aerrow strided in, and stopped when he saw Finn and Stork exchanging evil looks.

"W-whats going on?" he enquired.

"Ask back stabber over there" said the merb sarcasticly.

"Well maybe I wouldnt back stab if you'd stop saying we're doomed" Finn retorted, whilst chomping on an apple.

"SO ANYWAY-" Piper started, trying to break the two up.

"I HOPE THERES MIND WORMS IN THAT APPLE" croaked Stork, now uncontrolably annoyed and raising his voice.

"I FOUND A WISH CRYSTAL AND-" ignored, she strode off to her room.

"DON'T START ON ME YOU GREEN SLIME BALL, I WISH YOU HAD NEVER JOINED THE STORMHAWKS AND

I WOULD BE MORE THAN TOTALLY THRILLED TO SEE THE BACK OF YOU!"

Suddenly, in a flash, the purple wish crystal that had been laid on Pipers map table cracked, and smoke came whirling out. "What the-?" wondered Aerrow out loud, rubbing his hand through his ruby red hair.

The smoke shrouded around Stork and, without warning, he vanished.

liz x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The two worlds

"OK, WHO MADE A WISH?" screamed Piper as she came running in, the crystal around her neck glowing purple.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw everyones shocked faces staring at the spot where thier friend had been, now replaced with smoke and two earrings.

"W-wheres Stork?" she uttered, her eyes filling with tears as she picked up his earrings.

Then it clicked.

"How c-could you?" she wept, turning to Finn.

"I didn't mean to, sheesh, get over it, he's just doing this to make me feel bad, he wants me to think its my fault so i'll apologise and he'll come back all smug, its a mind game, and im gonna win!"

"HEARTLESS PIG, THE ONLY WAY HE CAN COME BACK IS IF ONE OF US FINDS ANOTHER WISH CRYSTAL, AND THERES ONLY ONE IN EVERY PARALLEL WORLD, AND WE'VE USED OURS, SO ITS UP TO HIM, BUT HE DOSEN'T KNOW THAT, SO IN STORKS EXACT WORDS, HE'S DOOMED!" Piper screeched, running off back to her room.

"So, he's never coming back?" asked Finn, staring at the helm. "Dude...lame."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Wife And Kids

In the mean time, Stork was being whirled round in what appeared to be a purple tornado, before...THUD. Face first onto the floor.

Moaning, he picked himself up and observed his surroundings whilst rubbing his nose.

"Storky poo!"

Looking round, he saw a female merb running towards him, followed by some merblets.

"Dad, dad."

"WHA? You must have me confused" slurred Stork, still dazed from the fall"

"Stork, where have you been?" beamed the female, coming to a halt in front of him and giving him a cuddle.

She had a golden ring on her finger, and looked roughly the same age as him.

"DAD" screamed the children, knocking poor Stork to the floor and smothering him.

"Who are you?" he asked, pulling the squirming kids off him.

"Stork, don't be silly, we're your family, you know, Emily-Jane, we've been married for two years and we have 3 children, Ash, Kim and Dawn, ring any bells?" she giggled and pulled Stork to his feet.

Bewildered, he looked her up and down, from her wavy jet black hair, to her perfect bust, down to her curvy hips and slim waist. She was beautiful. "C'mon, lets go home" she pulled him off, without giving him a chance to speak.

Once again, new surroundings adjusted in his blurred gaze as Stork tried to take it all in. A wife, 3 children to whom he had never spoken, and what made it worse, he didn't know where the hell he was, he never even considered going outside, never mind having a family.

"Look, I know you might think im your husband and father to your children, but really, I have to get back to the condor, my friends and Finn need me to fly it and-" He began.

"But sweetheart, who's Finn? What happened to you, you're acting like you really dont remember us, you went out for a walk and then we find you half a mile from the house and you haven't got a clue who we are?"

"Daddy, I missed yooooooh" Smiled Kim, looking up at Stork admiringly. Looking back, first at Kim, then at the other two, he quickly realized that these merbs really thought he was thier beloved Storky, and that Kim was the youngest and Ash was the oldest. Impossible, he thought to himself.

"Ummm, Emily-Jane, was it? Yeah, can I talk to you in private?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Sure" she sighed, taking him through to what looked like a bedroom which aquired a double bed, a neat pile of clothes, including a suit, a chest of drawers, and what appeared to be handcuffs.

Gazing round, he blurted "THIS ISN'T ME, I DONT LIKE HANDCUFFS AND I WOULD RATHER JUMP INTO THE WASTELANDS THAN WEAR A SUIT AND-"

"Will you keep your voice down Stork I don't want the children to hear you talk about our sex life and whats more is thats your favourite suit! Also, whats a wastelands?" she looked puzzled.

"All Im trying to say is that I have to go home, this place isn't mine and I don't want you and the kids to-"

That felt so right. Just saying those words...you and the kids...like he'd said them before.

"I think I need to sleep now...my head hurts" complained Stork.

"OK" Emily-Jane started towards the bed but Stork stopped her and said "alone"

"Oh, ok...I understand" tears streaming down her cheeks she slowly walked to the door and towards the spare room...

ooohhhhh yeah, i decided to make this one longer, hope you enjoyed, i might not update for a bit coz i havent actually finished writing, and chapter 3 is as far as i got, so see you all soon! liz x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The voice within

I decided to write it as a script now, coz i cant think of stuff to say instead of 'said', so, enjoy

Stork: no, please don't cry, I just...I errrrrr...

Emily-Jane: You just what?

Stork: I've...never (goes into a murmur) I've never slept with a woman.

Emily-Jane: well, thats a lie, we slept together every night, if you remember.

Stork: Well, the new me hasn't, and i'd like it to stay that way.

Emily-Jane: fine, just through here.

Taking him through to the spare room, she wiped her tears away and pulled out some pillows and duvets from the wardrobe.

Emily-Jane: When they were babies, you'd used to play Narnia with them in this wardrobe, look, your drawings are still there.

She pointed to the inside of the wardrobe door, where there were pictures and paintings of snowy white kingdoms, all signed by Stork in the bottom right corner.

Stork: No, this is too weird, please, I must sleep on this until I can work out a way to get back.

Emily-Jane: OK, but tomorrow, as you'll be staying here , I will have to set some rules, the exact same ones that were set when the 'old Stork' was here.

Stork: (eye twitches) Rules?

Emily-Jane: Sleep now, hun.

She walked off, her head drooping slightly in dissappointment, as Stork lay down to sleep...

Unknown: Stork...Stork...wakey wakey...

Stork: W-wha?

Looking round, he could see nothing but darkness, no wardrobe, no spare room, just darkness.

Then the voice again.

Unknown: Stork...can you hear me Stork?

Definately a woman, her voice sounded familiar...

Stork: hello? Emily-Jane, is that you?

Unknown: No, I am not Emily-Jane, however you do know me...

Stork: whats going on, who are you?

Unknown: Its horrid, being kept in the dark, am I right Stork? I could tell you everything, who these new people are, why you are here, and why you must never return to the condor...

Stork: Never return...why?

Suddenly a light flashed before his eyes and a cinematic screen came up.

Unknown: If you return, you will join them...

Stork: join who??

The cinematic screen bleeped, then showed an image...a horrible image of his friends in shackles, surrounded by fire and explosians. Even repton was there, bieng whipped, along with the inhabitants of terra sahar and terra blizzaris.

Unknown: Finn...he wished for you to have never joined the storm hawks, and that wish crystal granted it.

There was no-one to fly the condor...and they crashed, falling into the hands of cyclonia, and with the storm hawks defeated, we took over...

Stork: We?? Woah...look, I never meant for this to happen, how do I save them? And, I do know you...

Then it clicked..."we took over". She was talking about the cyclonians when she said that...Theres only one person who this could be...

Stork: Master cyclonis...why are you talking to me, why are my friends being hurt?

Master cyclonis: All will be revealed Stork...soon...

OOOH cliffhanger! Please review coz I think this one was quite a good one! Enjoy x


End file.
